Perfect
by Gabi Jackson-Potter
Summary: It was almost funny. He could spend a lifetime with that girl, and still, he would find out something new about her every single day. And there's more: it would always make her a bit more perfect, in his opinion. Or simply more Lily Evans. One-Shot/Drabble


**Simply Lily Evans**

Kind of spoiled.

Yes, she was.

He had noticed it from the moment he saw her put the Sorting Hat on her head.

He could see in her well combed hair, her starched clothes and her scared look that she really did not know what was actually a _good time._ He could see that she worked hard to be always right, and that her parents found it admirable.

At 11 years old, James Potter concluded that Lily Evans was, for sure, the spoiled girl in her family. He had no idea how wrong he was back then.

Unbreakable.

He had come to realize it, by analyzing how she would bring up her chin and raise her hand, by observing the proud expression that would light up her face whenever she gave the right answer to some question.

He knew that she was unbreakable, almost a show-off, and that anyone would ever be able to go through her walls.

Different.

James Potter couldn't help but notice.

Lily Evans was different. Not only because of her unusually red hair and her extremely green eyes. Not only because of her strange insistence on being friends with Severus Snape. Not only because she didn't seem to have fun with the pranks pulled by them, the Marauders.

He couldn't find out _why_ exactly but Lily Evans was just... different.

Hard-working.

Oh, _that's_ for sure.

Anyone on Hogwarts' fourth year class in 1974 would say that Lily Evans was the most hard-working person the school had ever seen. Always paying attention, always one step ahead.

But James knew more.

He knew Evans wasn't hard-working only for school matters. She was just… _hard-working_. She cared about her friends, her family. She cared about her reputation. She cared about the others.

And she wouldn't take anyone or anything for granted. Except herself.

Gorgeous.

Simply the most beautiful thing James believed he had seen in his entire life.

James Potter couldn't say, though, that he had always looked at her as an admirer.

And he couldn't say, either, that he had taken note of every single detail of her beauty all at once. Oh, hell no. She had so many details, or at least he thought so, that he couldn't help but noticing something new about her every single day.

And that's how, by putting all of these details together, he caught himself one morning thinking about how beautiful she was.

Know-it-all.

Or sort of.

He had no doubt.

After all, how would she had become Head Girl, otherwise?

Yeah, she was kind of a know-it-all.

She arrived on time in every class, always had the homework done before the deadline, always took a sit on the front row.

Her hair was always brushed, her uniform always neat and complete. You wouldn't find one single fold on her sleeve, or one loose thread on her sweater. Her skirt would never be even one inch shorter, nor one inch longer.

Everything was always right on point, and if anyone would ever tell her she was wrong, that wouldn't be him.

And James Potter, for some weird reason, liked it.

For God's sake, he liked it _a lot_.

Hard to get.

Well, no one could deny.

Lily was hard to get. It took a _lot_ for someone to please her.

Although she was sweet, hard-working, and maybe a little shy, Lily Evans was definitely _really_ hard to get.

And even though it annoyed each single part of him, James Potter couldn't deny that it made the whole thing more exciting.

Wanted.

That was one of the few things about Lily Evans that would get to James' darkest side.

Except that, putting it down, this wasn't really her fault.

But, after all, what else could he expect?

He couldn't settle with an illusion and think that the redheaded wouldn't get attention, that the other boys wouldn't notice her beauty. Even his best friend would comment with a mischievous smirk on his face: "Hey, Evans really is an… _exceptional_ girl". But Sirius Black would hurry and explain his thought under the look on the face of his _deer_ best friend. And then, he would promptly apologize for the joke, before he got beaten up by James.

Yeah, Lily Evans was desired, or at least often checked out by most of Hogwarts' male population.

And that didn't seem "fine" to a certain boy with messy dark hair and glasses that probably wanted her more than anyone else.

Drama Queen.

Well, that was unquestionable, even for him.

Lily Evans was, for sure, one hell of a drama queen.

The sound of her yelling through the hallways could prove it. Even the paintings on the walls could recognize the sound of the daily "POTTEEEEEER" echoing through the castle.

'Cause, at the end of the day, James knew better than anyone about the girl's taste and ability of.. Well, how do they say it? Yeah, make a scene.

Complicated.

He was 100% sure about that.

Lily Evans wasn't a simple person. And, even though he tried hard, he couldn't really get her. He couldn't understand their up and down relationship. He couldn't comprehend how come the friendly conversations (he owed Sirius for these, since now he and Marlene were in some kind of weird relationship, what meant that Lily _had_ to put up with him now) follow the loud arguments outside the classrooms.

He couldn't get why now she seemed to be so far away, as if he was somehow dangerous, and yet, was each day less eager to insult him.

Lily Evans was complicated, and that was ending up pretty well to James Potter, nowadays.

Sweet.

It may sound a little cliché, but it's the truth.

He had already known that, he always had.

Anyone who looked at her white skin and the freckles spreaded by her face could tell. Everyone was able to see the sweetness in her green eyes, framed by her red hair that somehow managed to match them.

But the more James (now the very responsible Head Boy) spent time with Lily, the more he realized that her sweetness was just unimaginable, and he couldn't do a thing other than admiring that even more.

Maddening.

Not that he hadn't acknowledged it before, but through that last year in Hogwarts things were getting to a whole other level.

The hours spent beside her in the Prefects' room were just like _hell_. It looked like she had gone through a complete transformation during Summer, at least that's how James saw her. But little did he know that, in her opinion, he was also completely different.

They were no longer kids confronting each other for pride, neither teenagers screaming to each other through the hallways. They had grown up. But still, they were young. Too focused on discovering how to face reality to actually being able to go through it.

James Potter didn't let it go unchallenged, though. He actually gave her all the attention he could.

She had let aside that old "nothing-goes-out-of-place" hairstyle and replaced it by casual curls falling through her sides. Her uniform was no longer perfect. She hadn't bought a new skirt that year, he noticed, and let's just say she was wearing it a bit shorter. (Not that he'd been glaring or anything…). Instead of looking at her and finding her usual sweet and innocent gaze, sometimes he caught her stare at him so fiercely that he had to try hard not to jump across the table and kiss her passionately.

And this was driving him completely insane.

Insecure.

This was something that James Potter never imagined Lily Evans could be.

But she proved herself incredibly insecure about him.

He knew that she was scared of falling because she wasn't sure if he would catch her. But he proved her that he was already holding her, and that he would never let her go.

He knew that, at first, she wouldn't say "yes" because she was afraid his request wasn't truth. But when she said "I do", he made her understand that his heart couldn't lie, even if he wanted to.

Perfect.

Lily Evans was simply… _perfect._

Everyday he found out something new about her, and each one of these things simply made him love her even more.

And on that Halloween evening, as he watched that green lighting hit his body, he was only glad that he had done everything he could for that perfection to live a little more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there, everyone... It's past midnight and I'm here posting this damn one-shot, I don't really know why... Well, this is not actually _new_ , I've had this written for a while, and today I just had the urge to translate it. Yeah, long story short, I'm Brazilian, and, of course, not a native English speaker :) So, yeah, I post my stories in Portuguese always, but sometimes I like to write them in English too. So, well, I apologize for any mistakes I might have made :/ (I really hope that there isn't any XD)**

 **So yeah, I hope you liked it! Let me know about it...  
**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
